


count to eight

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 曲折短暂又漫长的爱情故事。
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人设警告：时间线开头是17岁机修工小姑娘安妮。ghs有。每个人对角色理解必不完全相同，在这里她不是力敏也不是所谓天选之子，是那个敢爱敢恨的小小鸟。

“这摩托就是个该死的垃圾。”阿索卡骂骂咧咧的同时正在全力地让她身下这块金属停下来，“只要把这里拆掉……应该能行……”

下一秒，如她算好的，她咣当一下摔在空旷的平台上，周围的行人惊恐地看着车祸现场。可是阿索卡刚刚揉着胳膊爬下摩托，就有一串恐怖的脚步声向她逼近。逼近的也太快了，它直接被绊倒，然后掉出平台，勉强靠着两支金属臂吊在边缘。

“救命——”这下真好，大机器上还挂着个真人，“我的拆迁机器人暴走了，你的摩托，很抱歉……”

“拉住我的手。”阿索卡爬到平台边缘。仿佛是个诅咒，她永远避免不了与各种麻烦正面接触。机器人一阵胡乱挣扎，吊着的女孩发出了尖叫。阿索卡花几秒审视了一下，“你先摁那个红色的按钮，它头上的，然后爬上来。”

女孩照做，机器人的眼睛里的光暗掉，她舒了一口气。这时，一个飞船又从不知道哪里突然出现，第四重麻烦，它飞过时狠狠剐蹭到那条笔直细长的金属臂，下一秒机器人便带着她摇晃地向下坠去。

“跳！”

同刻，阿索卡用原力扶住女孩的身体，直接把她托回平面，用另一只手稳稳拉住。路人一片哗然。女孩语无伦次的空档，阿索卡听见另一个声音响起。

“你的机器人在三层楼下面的平台躺着，千万别在没调换内芯的时候启动它。快把它捡走了，以及感谢这个没让你骨折的人。”

她抬起头，一个年轻的女人一派镇定。“你，我可以帮你修摩托，跟我来吧，”她转向周围的人看了看，“没人受伤，没必要惹到警察那里去。”

女孩这才有些无措地站起身，顿了顿，用犹疑的语气问道：“您是，您是天行者那边的吗？”

女人回过头，好像有些尴尬地皱皱眉毛，不过很快就和善地笑了。“是我。我就是安妮。在你的商品醒过来惹事前赶快拿回去修好吧。”

阿索卡满是疑惑地跟着这个人走去她的工厂，一路上，她倒是很随和的样子，给路上碰到的男男女女打招呼。

“噢，呃，谢谢你。你是叫安妮？我叫，呃，阿什利。”

“嗨，很高兴认识你。你的摩托我让吉斯特去修了，大概要一两天。”

“我觉得它的发动机本来就有问题……真是倒霉，遇上黑心店家了。”

“你很懂机械嘛。”她在店门前站住，“进来坐坐，你有急着去哪里吗？”

“我没有……哦，实际上我也没什么地方可以去。”

“你可以待在我这里，过夜也行。”

阿索卡被没预期到的热心包围，然而该有的警醒也没有缘由地缺席，信任很快形成，阿索卡说着说着就已经跟她走了进去。

“你等我一下，我再去对一下那笔账目就来。”

阿索卡在角落的沙发上坐下，看着她走进旁边的房间。一会后，另一侧的门打开了，一个扎着丸子头的小孩走出来。

“妈妈回来了吗？”

“你妈妈？”她不确定的给小孩指出书房的方向。她倒是没注意阿索卡对她母亲身份的 悬疑不决，“哦，那她还在工作。”然后突然仔细看了看她，“你长得好像之前上新闻的那个绝地。”

“我……”

铰链移动传出声音，让女孩把她生硬的探寻的眼神从阿索卡脸上移开。“莉娅，我做完事了，过来。卢克呢？”女人适时的走出来解围。

“他在房间里。”小女孩跑向她，安妮拉住她的手，眼神示意阿索卡跟过来。她斜靠着门框跟她介绍，“那个是卢克，金头发的那个。”

“哇，噢，是兄妹吗？”

“龙凤胎，能把他们活着养大我已经很自豪了。”安妮扯了个笑，指了指在和卢克玩模型的礼仪机器人，“多亏我会给那个金棍子编程，不然早就累死了。”

阿索卡小心地打量着她，她看起来是人类的样子，但这么年轻的外表看起来怎么也不像两个四五岁的孩子的母亲。

“你大概猜的没错。”安妮说道。阿索卡吓了一跳。“我从外环一个小星球来的，刚来的时候十八岁，什么都不懂，慢慢摸爬滚打才赚来现在的生意。”

“那一定很辛苦。”

安妮耸了一下肩膀。“刚开始的钱足够我在靠近上层那里找到住的地方，加上过活好几个月，但是我这个样子，在这么点时间里又没法找到稳定的收入来源。还好那个时候认识了朋友，原意收留一个被搞大肚子的青少年。”她像想起了什么，自嘲的笑笑，补了一句：“不过怀孕的十八岁人类看起来挺受欢迎，那几周小巷子里的口活让我赚了不少。”

绝地圣殿长大的小姑娘解决过许多银河间疾苦：内战，危险的逃亡罪犯，也读过干瘪瘪的文字报告，可却是第一次亲口听说这种杂碎而灰暗的东西。像是终于在脚边发现一朵被踩坏、沾满泥土的白花，阿索卡听着她随便的口气目瞪口呆。“我真为你抱歉……不过，这里应该有很多诊所什么的，你刚来时的钱应该够……”

“这是另一回事，我正想和你聊聊。”安妮看向她的眼睛。阿索卡这才意识到她可能对这位底层世界的居民犯了一些假设性错误，她急着想道歉，女人打住了她：“不过，等会吧，先跟我们一起吃晚饭。”

饭后，阿索卡和双胞胎玩了一会，叫莉娅的女孩每隔几句话，就会闪现出早熟又直白的口气，和她妈妈一模一样。安妮把两人赶回了房间，带阿索卡走进她的办公室。

“好，阿什利，我知道你不叫阿什利，我看到你在平台上用你们绝地的魔法手做了什么。”

“我……我叫阿索卡。”

“之前上新闻的那个？怪不得看你眼熟。”

看到阿索卡尴尬的摸起下巴，安妮再次开口，“你可以相信我，我不是做什么黑心生意的。我现在管理着这个修理公司。刚开始时在底下一个小铺子帮工，后来有那个老板和他认识的一个政客帮忙，才在这里做起来。不久之后，一个在科洛桑上层的分部也会开张了。

“不过，在以前，我在老家的修理铺帮一个绝地修过飞船。”

“噢。”

“好了，故事交换，说说在你身上到底发生了什么。”

“……我被绝地内部的人陷害了。”阿索卡犹豫了一下，但想想她这场闹的沸沸扬扬的听证会好像早就爆料出了过程，便展开叙述起来， “一开始我和我师父被派去调查那个机库爆炸案件，之后却被当成了用原力杀死证人的嫌疑犯。

“我在被捕之后，师父叫我无论如何也不要离开牢房，让他把一切查清楚后还我清白。但是几天之后，监狱居然受到袭击，监控全部被毁坏，我的牢房房门莫名其妙被打开，我就在门口看了一下，结果走廊里全部是被光剑肢解的机器人，甚至还有几个克隆人士兵。听到广播里都在讲见到我可以直接击毙，我非常恐慌，这时候正好见到了我中队的队长雷克斯。当然现在我知道那不是他，他说带我离开这里，事实上，我被击晕，然后被丢到了一个满是引爆机库的炸药的仓库。”

她是第一次对别人坦白这段冗长曲折的经历。说完，一直藏蓄的压力似乎像找到了气孔，她小小地舒了一口气。

安妮严肃地点点头，表示听明白了前因后果。她审视着跟前的绝地小姑娘，看起来也只有十六七岁的样子。会冲到平台边缘救人，也会害怕。

“后面的估计你都知道了，我被除名，数着日子上法庭，结果我师父抓出凶手我又出狱的事情。”

“但是，你还是没有回归绝地组织？”

“是我选择离开的。”

“哦，所以原来你们是可以做这种事的。你后悔吗？”

阿索卡先前猜她会问些为什么云云的问题，但并没有，自己刚刚正努力组织的一番答案并没有派上用场。她想了想，“我更多的是困惑，但，我不后悔。”

“我以为保护银河、守卫和平什么的是每一个力敏者必须要穷其一生来付出的使命。”

这更像是一个用来引导阿索卡思考的问题，提问者似乎想汲取她的答案来完善自己的观点。“是我们的能力需求我们扮演圣人的角色。”

“需求？”

“是。可是说到底，每一个绝地都还是有血有肉的个体生命，不是吗？我们依然是拥有情感的普通人，而且对自己有决定权。”

空气安静了半晌，这时安妮锁着眉头眨了眨眼睛，说道：“我想问你一个问题，你能帮忙最好。”

“说吧，我很感谢你的帮助，我会尽力看看我能做什么的。”

“不，这事不是……”安妮抓了抓头发，“呃，你认识一个绝地叫欧比旺肯诺比吗？”

阿索卡愣了。“他是我师父。”

“噢，噢。”

现在安妮想起来了，她之前就看到过几次阿索卡。在欧比旺在底层世界大张旗鼓地做一些抓捕任务的时候，她站在人群里，她在他身旁见过这个小姑娘。

“那事情可能比我想象的好办一点。如果你愿意，你能帮我联系上他来见一面吗？”

这个当然容易，师父在她临走前给她塞了个有特殊通信线路的数据板。“可是，为什么？”阿索卡小心翼翼地问道。

安妮一时半会没有回话。阿索卡也沉默了。想法像浇灌下去的水，顺着泥土的缝隙爬进每一个角落。她趁此回想起关于他的些许细节，欧比旺不像他师父奎刚，总会教导她跟随自己的感觉，然后泰然地创造成功。他身上有种冷漠的谨慎，通常喜欢把每个策略计划到事无巨细，对一些细枝末节的事情做是否的决定时，欧比旺经常会说：“这事发生是什么几率？很小。”

这事发生是什么几率？

她观察到，安妮的蓝色虹膜非常清澈，周围有一圈显得野性的黑。阿索卡想起那个小男孩棕金色的头发，而且他的眼睛是一种带着灰调的湖蓝，就像——

“欧比旺，”安妮凝重地停顿，“是他们的父亲。”


	2. Chapter 2

他第一次见到她是在那个露天的食铺。今天格外的热，女孩随意的脱掉外套，后背中空的上衣让她的肩胛骨敞露在外，像一只在滑翔的小鸟。她在黄昏的颜色下跟坐在她对面的人说笑，手肘撑在桌沿，双手翩飞在空中比划，扇动空气，扇动昏暗的黄沙，扇动第一场夏风。

塔图因的夏天来了，欧比旺当时并不知道。

他不怎么饿，在食铺队伍末端扫了几眼墙上的菜单，就慢悠悠地走开。欧比旺需要的不是食物，而是赶紧找一个修理店，把他快要散架的飞船装起来。现在是周日傍晚，首都没有人有心情花将近半天，连夜给宇宙另一端的欧比旺送一支修理组。然而在这个地方，人们同样在享受着公共休息日的惬意，路过的每一个铺门都紧紧锁着。

算了。天黑的很快，他站定，抬头欣赏了一会这个星球两轮明黄的月亮，光污染严重的科洛桑可见不到这番景象。他发现自己绕回到原来那个小店，队伍已经散去，欧比旺便想着也去买点吃的。金属剥开沙地传来悉悉索索细小的声音，却像磁铁，欧比旺把头转过去，那个穿露背上衣的女孩正站在推开的椅子旁，嘴巴微微张开，微卷、杂乱的刘海底下，好像这个星球上唯一的大海存在于她眼睛里。

“安妮，走了。”

“我来了妈妈。”

她断开对视。欧比旺盯着她一蹦一跳地追上那个女人。

第二天早上，欧比旺走过第一个修理店，大门还是紧闭着，于是他凭昨天的记忆走到下个街角。门口的布帘半敞，他就抬手掀开走了进去，好听的风铃在头顶上响起，他向上看，发出声音的它倒是奇形怪状，线上穿着的有被压扁的螺丝，金属片，扭出犄角的钢丝，还有一些骨白的方片。

那个毛茸茸的黑脑袋从桌子后面抬起头。这是今天的第一个记忆。

“嘿！是你。你怎么找到我这来的？”

她就大大方方地假设欧比旺能够记得自己，尽管他们的交集只有几秒钟的对视。好在她实在让他忘记不了。“之前路过的一家还没开。”欧比旺文不对题地回答。他并没有找，这实属一个精妙的巧合。

“哦，”安妮抬手拉伸了一下肩膀，“看，这就是让我每天早起赚钱的动力。你是我这周第一个顾客。”

欧比旺四处望望。

“你是想买什么吗？还是有什么需要修理的。”她从桌子后面走出来。

“我有……一架情况不太乐观的飞船，不知道你……”

“我当然可以修，别小瞧我。”

欧比旺抱歉又仿佛被娱乐到的笑了笑，把口袋里圆盘状的飞船钥匙拿了出来，平放在桌面，等它在收到口令后投出船体的全息影像。安妮拧着眉毛打量了一会。店里更为闷热，她最终在他脱下外袍后看向他腰间的光剑，“噢……怪不得，我想谁能开着那么贵的飞船还把它撞成这样。”

“如果被撞的不是飞船，现在应该是我的鬼魂在和你讲话。”

“这星期真是有个特别的开头。你是我遇见过的第一个绝地！”安妮语气高兴，“我需要看看你的船，你着急吗？我是不是得赶快帮你修好，让你再去拯救世界。”

“不，不用。我不回去他们就不会给我新任务。所以你拖多久我就有多久的假期。我可要好好感谢你。”

“噢，好的，”她被逗笑，发出一串清脆的声音，挠挠头发，“我还有上周剩下的一些小玩意要修，很快就能好，你不介意的话我就先处理完再跟你去。”

“没关系。”

“你要在我这坐坐吗？缺人聊天的话，我是很有兴趣听你的冒险故事的。”

“看起来我得在这待个几天，我最好先去四处转转。”

真是很有礼貌的拒绝。她和他说了个大概的时间，欧比旺走到门口又转过身。“对了，你的名字……”

“叫我安妮就好。我也忘记问你了。”

“肯诺比，欧比旺肯诺比。”

女孩忽略了前半句的强调，自然而然地用他的名来称呼他。“那等会见。”她笑嘻嘻地挥手。风铃再次摇晃起来，细小的余音盘旋了快半分钟，才徐徐回归安静。

“不好意思，我停的有点远，我怕靠近市区会有麻烦。”

安妮无所谓地摆摆手。“你的飞船有保护装置吗？”

“你指什么？”

“你这样明晃晃地停在沙地里，迟早要被贾哇人拆的一片不剩的。我晚点拿个电场装置给你。”

欧比旺给安妮简单做了些指引，她便自己开始做起检查。驾驶舱里的全息通信器正好响起，他去接通，卢米娜拉大师的脸出现在半空。

“肯诺比，你怎么半天才接，打了你一上午了。”

“我把通讯器留在飞船上了。之前我不在。”

“哦，你要紧吗？上周执勤的把这事直接丢给我。我看看你附近有哪个共和国驿站能来帮你。”

“不用了，我找到人帮我修飞船。”

“那行，大概要多长时间？”

她看到欧比旺后面出现了另一个小小的人影。“嘿，你在这里，我刚想找你讲一下……噢，抱歉，我有不小心听到什么共和国机密吗？”

“没有。”欧比旺笑了笑，“你大约需要多久？”

“呃，”安妮点着她手里的小本子，“你的船需要一会，三四天应该够我修好。”

“好，我知道了。”卢米娜拉回应。

“给你们绝地多点优惠，以后能从共和国捞到什么好处吗？”

“不，亲爱的，恐怕没有。”通讯器上方蓝色的人影转向安妮，“建议你多收他点钱。共和国给不了你信用积分，但是绝地能向它报销。”

“哈哈哈哈了解，空头支票就是爽。我再去确认个东西，外面等你。”

安妮的脚步声在铁皮地板上远去。绝地大师盯着欧比旺嘴角还没藏回去的笑容。“善意提醒，避免诱惑第一条，远离它。”

“她不是。”

“喔，真是少有的听到肯诺比大师做无用的狡辩，”她打趣道，“难道你找到此生挚爱了？”

欧比旺假装没听见。“我挂了，三四天后再见。”卢米娜拉的投影消失前朝他抬了抬眉毛。

他走出去，安妮站在飞船跟前插着腰。“唔，我可以现在就开始把你的一些部件拆下来，然后把这些东西拖回去修理就行。”

她在沙地上摊开工具箱，欧比旺着手帮忙。“不不不，别搁在地上，在这个破地方，过三秒你就再也找不到它在哪块沙子底下了。”女孩讲着笑话，他回应了些似有似无不清不楚的内容，聊的无关痛痒。“对不起，我又忘了。”欧比旺把先前手里一把抓着的螺母依次拾起，一二三，四五六七，他点了两遍数，然后放进安妮工具箱的小格子里。“我有时候会想，塔图因的沙在一开始是不是浅浅的，人多起来后，它才变得贪婪，悉悉索索地像个小偷。说不定我正踩在多年前哪个小男孩丢的玩偶上。如果真的有人去挖，是不是能挣一大把钱。可是这里的沙地也太大啦，估计尝试过的人都迷失方向，或者因为无穷无尽而放弃。”

哦，它到底是埋葬了多少东西，或者有多少人尝试去掩埋，然后就再也找不回来。一场对话就此暂停，无疾而终。

需要修的部件全部拆完，安妮拍掉手上的尘土。离我晚上的夜校还有点时间，我带你转转吗？

还是要有人看着你拆下来的东西吧，不然你说的贾哇人怕不是就毫不费力的捡走了。

“噢。”安妮哼了一声。

你何必拒绝。

她说明早来这里找他，带上她的拖车，要把这些金属运回去。

“好，回见。”快日落了，两个饱满的太阳沉甸甸地坠下。 _何必拒绝，大约是因为还有明天。_

“这是个，宇航机器人？”

“R2？是的。”

欧比旺用眼神询问她这个蓝白脑袋的来历。“哦，我从垃圾堆里捡回来的。”看到他不可置否地动了下眼珠，安妮弯着唇角咂咂嘴，“比喻性质的垃圾堆。我之前的主人从贾哇人那搞来的赃货，我再从他那里坑来的。离别礼物，之类云云。”

他控制自己收起习惯性的悲悯。从前，奴隶分为绝地职责内需要去解放的，和与他无关的。安妮回过头看了他一下，“我和我妈妈以前都是，解放我们的人现在是我的继父。之前的都是和你毫不相干的事，你没必要感到难过。”

——不，他完全不是难过，也不是自责，安妮对绝地的职务做了点性质错误的假设。是一种奇异的、痒痒的感觉，她说的话像细腻微小的石块，陷进很深处的齿轮，掀起浪潮。喜怒哀乐。

“他们在东边经营农场，我在这里开店，现在终于积累了钱，晚上还能上夜校，一周三次。”

“你喜欢上学吗？”

“还行吧，课不是很难，但总觉得用处不大。因为我以前没上过课，他们一开始把我和一些较小的孩子放在一起，无聊的我差点都带残破家电去课上修了。吵了半天才同意我跳级。”

这行事风格，听起来的确很符合和两天接触下来她留给欧比旺的印象。“那你以后还想做什么。”

“哦，关于这个，”她带着欧比旺走到侧面的仓库，“我把R2留在身边，可不是想让它大材小用一辈子的。”安妮敲敲飞船机头的铁皮，上面的颜料被白色油漆盖掉一半，“全是我自己装起来的，虽然还没完全搞好。以及，由于我画画水平不太行，机头还在设计中。”她吐了吐舌头。

“哇，很厉害。”欧比旺绕着它转圈。她身上的又一个闪闪发光的可能性。“你在做什么？”

“你的发动机有个零件坏了，你跳超空间的话，飞船可能会爆炸。我把我的换给你。”

“那你自己的船……”

“不要紧，反正本来就没拼完，以后再四处淘淘就是。”

“哦，我该好好想想怎么补偿你，你有什么想法？”

“我觉得，”好大的停顿，她狡黠的一笑，“你已经问够问题了。说点故事吧，神秘的绝地大师。”

他说好，缓缓地松口，允许自己把话语流出来。安妮有时十分专心的盯住手上的活，欧比旺都不确定她在不在听，可是一会后，她抬起头，总是能对一些犄角旮旯里的细节展露惊讶或提出疑问，欧比旺便被迫倒回去思考，思考这些他快习以为常的事情。晚上她带欧比旺去夜市吃饭，他讲，今天至少让他请客。“那我就不客气了。”她返回去重新排了三次队。

回到店里，他问她附近有没有旅社，别走，她发出第三次邀请。不要去找了，最近的也在西街。

三总是个神奇的数字不是吗。一切在浑然不觉中开始酝酿，却不能马上开始，等到第三次时它才能发芽。本质和前两次并无区别，但总需要三来当做契机。演员终于得到上场的提示。欧比旺点头，安妮嘴角露出笑。下一步，他伸手去帮她关上店门，安妮却同时往相反方向拉，指尖毫无预警地被堵在一起，门框夹住了风铃尾部，一个小方片啪嗒落下来，砸在他们脚边。

“我得先锁门……”

“哦，是。”欧比旺竟然手足无措了一瞬。安妮把掉下的东西递给他。“这个骨片在这里是幸运符，送给你好了。”

“谢谢……”他看到她动作突然一顿，用手按着喉咙下方，“你怎么了？”

短暂的又充满疑惑的安静后，安妮打出了那个响亮的饱嗝。

他们终于笑成一团。半开的大门外漏进些许明亮的东西，在那一瞬月光被稳稳接住。

下一日，安妮忙活了大半天，把大的部件悉数修完。她本想赶在上课前帮欧比旺装完，但看似并不来得及。欧比旺在等她的时候不自觉放松下来，没有任何要思考的，眼前没有任何东西需求回应，他想起很久以前，学徒时期，该冥想的时候却盯着庭院里的树发呆，最后他迷迷糊糊地睡着了，直到安妮回来时才被开门声叫醒。

“走吧！我们回去把那块铁拼起来。”

“你有摩托吗？这么晚了，那地方挺远的。”欧比旺瞥了一眼正在关门的安妮。

“有啊。”她带他绕到仓库，指着一排靠着墙的、每个都长得不一样的机械，“这个完全坏了，这个刹车断了，这个后轮散架了，这个，踏板的螺丝有点松，只有这个是好的。”

“只有一辆？”

“只有一辆。”

“既然你的工具都在这，我想把那辆车的螺丝拧紧也用不了多久。”

“哦，不，呃，它坏了，它的发动机也有故障，电也没充好。只有这辆。”说着，她已经把“唯一”的小摩托的锁链打开，试着打了几次火之后，便带着得逞的微笑把它拖到门口。“你带路吧。”

欧比旺跨上摩托，安妮把一些基本设施指给他看，随后爬到他的身后。

“你不用抱好我以防摔下来吗？”

“我很了解我自己的车，不过，既然你说了……”

那双手交叠在自己腰间，欧比旺把右手在上方轻轻覆盖了数秒，确认好她已经抱紧，随后像雨滴一样划走。将近凌晨，沙漠静悄悄的，他们略过低矮的房子，它们像匍匐休眠的动物，再是空旷的沙地，紫蓝色的天带着繁星向下压，危险地悬吊在星球上空。

他们找到欧比旺重新停在山脚下的飞船，安妮爬上爬下地检查了几个地方，然后在她的小本子上记了几笔。她拍手把沙土搓掉，手里转着铅笔跟欧比旺说到：“剩下来就一些小零件，我可以编程R2，之后交给它就行了，很快就能好。”

“来这坐一会？”欧比旺拂掉引擎盖上的沙子，暗扑扑的，倒是细软的能从指缝渗走。安妮走过来，直接躺在上头，后脑勺靠着驾驶舱的玻璃。

“这么多星星，你都去过吗？”

欧比旺也在安妮旁边摊开身体。银河里每个星球的相对位置和诞生时间都不一样，光传播的速度却永远是一个数值，所以没有任何两个星球会有一样的星空。他眯起眼睛，试着辨认出几个他熟悉的地方。

“你知道，我也是个飞行员，总有一天我会驾驶着我自己的飞船离开这个地方，去每个星球都走走。”

安妮把手伸向天空。

“你会拥有所有星星的。”欧比旺说，声音轻飘飘地在夜空下散开。

“我要摸到每一颗星星。”

“你会的。”他空口做着承诺。

安妮问，“像这样？”

她贴上他的手，指尖陷进指纹中的每一个沟壑，里面是他走过的无数星球表面，故事，伤痕还有记忆。而女孩的接触让它们重新排列组合，被赋予光芒万丈的新生，再回流到她的手上。他无言地转头看向她。

旅行者是孤独的，她却闪闪发光。

许久之后，他撑起上半身，在她的嘴唇上落下一个虔诚，轻薄的吻。

“这是你想要的吗？”

这不是。

安妮抓住他的肩膀，吸住他下唇，欧比旺的嘴便自然而然地打开了，她咬住他的舌头。分开的时候，银丝从她的舌尖荡下来。

她想触摸流星。

“我不能这么做。”

“你可以。”女孩可怜巴巴地看着他，小声地，而又坚定，“没有人知道你是谁，你不是任何人，在这个只有沙的地方。”

他抬头盯着天空，认出那个小小的亮光——四万光年外、四万年前的科洛桑，一切从未存在过，它还在经历爆炸，尘土旋转，孕育四万年后的生命。布满整个星空的都是历史，于是宇宙的现在时在这里消失，他们从时空里被分割开来，上升，上升，其他人事物都变的渺小，小到不复存在，好像只剩下彼此。

“这样吧。”

“这样？”

“我今晚先待在飞船过夜，明天我来找你。给我点时间。”

“一言为定？”

“一言为定。”

安妮笑嘻嘻地翻身爬下飞船，向欧比旺挥着手，坐在摩托车上远去。欧比旺回到舱内打开全息通信记录仪。

“卢米娜拉，再给我三天。”

“只能三天。之后我的执勤周就结束了。”

“三天。”

周四的傍晚，安妮正在店门口吹风，以及就这最后一点日光看书。欧比旺在紫色的晚霞底下走过来。

“我还以为你不会来了。”

她抬头，看到欧比旺换下了他平时的绝地长袍，穿了一件棕灰的短外衣。她挑挑眉毛放他进店。“我早上给R2设置好了，接下来等他完工就行。想吃点什么吗？我妈给我带了些。”她走向后间，过一会拿着饭团一样的东西出来。

塔图因日落的很晚。饭后，安妮有一搭没一搭地讲述着以前给过路的星际旅行者做修理的故事，她把拿完饭团后闪着油光的手指尖一个个舔过，欧比旺忍受着她为所欲为的挑逗。在她开始下一个故事前，他站起来，把自己的光剑从后腰带取下，递到安妮面前。

“你找个地方，帮我保管一下它。”

女孩一愣。“让我？”

“对，交给你了。”安妮转身走向她的小房间，到门口的时候，欧比旺轻轻向她念道，“保管三天。”

她扶着门框，抬头看了他一眼，一言不发的走了进去，过一会后，她的房门从里面被吱呀打开，发出邀请——他迈步进门，只有床头柜上白色的灯光微微点亮着视野。安妮靠着床沿，交叉双手拉住睡裙的底边，提起，举过头，从脑袋上方剥下，扔到床角。她微卷的头发被弄乱。

一时间，两人都没有动，房间里只有交错的呼吸声。

窗帐外面突然卷进一阵风，掀起帘子，把房门咣当一下甩上。这是信号。安妮抖了一下，欧比旺一个跨步站到她面前，捧住她的脸亲吻，细碎地从嘴角吻到眼眶，她的皮肤在抚摸下变的滚烫。他跪在地上，手环到她身后，解开背心的抽带，把底裤往下蹭去。

她全身赤裸，在欧比旺耳边咯咯的笑。女孩的身体洁白漂亮，他怜惜的用唇盖上她肩头的几处烫疤，把她抱起来压在床上。安妮胡乱地想解开欧比旺的衣服，但怎么也找不到腰带，只能咬着他耳垂叫他自己快脱。

“我会的，我会的。”欧比旺用鼻尖蹭着她的锁骨，“你有那个吗？”

“在，在床头柜。”

欧比旺确认了一眼，然后把手指向下伸，用口水舔了舔指节后，小心的探了进去，里面软绵绵的，安妮自己潮湿的温度裹着他。欧比旺的大拇指在穴口前面打圈，轻轻一按，她适时的喘出一口气，他就再慢慢地把第二、第三根手指塞进去，并排进入，在深处时把手腕一扭，垂直地更换角度。安妮紧紧闭着眼睛，喉头细细碎碎地传出些许声音。

“换你了。”欧比旺用另一只手捉住她的手腕，带到大腿根，把自己手指上滑溜溜黏腻腻的液体抹在她膝盖上。“快脱掉。”安妮用脚背踹他，加以催促。过不了多久，欧比旺就重新伏在她身前，她感觉有硬硬的东西抵着她在运动的手背，于是她停下来，把手指退出去让给欧比旺，深吸一口气屏住，雀跃的心跳隆隆作响。

他没费多少力气，稍稍一顶就进去一半。安妮胸口起伏，努力的喘着，感觉身体里面的东西还在慢慢胀大。欧比旺没有动，十指交叉地把她的双手扣在床上，撑在她脑袋上方， “准备好了吗？”安妮紧抿着嘴唇，大幅度点头，诚恳的像想拿糖果奖励的小孩子，欧比旺便慢慢开始推进，再移开，底下火烧火燎的感觉一下迸发出来。欧比旺吻开她锁住的眉毛，“嘘，嘘，别紧张，放松，等一下就好了。”他用膝盖把女孩紧绷的胯骨顶开，感觉着那紧紧咬住他的力道逐渐减弱，“叫出来更好，别紧张。”

“好……嗯……”当欧比旺能够顺利的整根嵌入再抽插时，安妮支离破碎的喘息变成了短小的尖叫，酥酥麻麻的闪电顺着里面向上爬，男人喷出的气息落在她的脖子上，乳头若即若离地被他的身体蹭着。“我有让你开心吗，小黑猫。”——嗯，嗯，安妮紧紧蜷起脚尖，小腿环住欧比旺的腰——快点，快一点。

他照做，喘着粗气把自己递到她身体里。她感觉自己被撞的像滚散的水珠，分开，再分开，而终于仰着脖子喊了出来，眼前黑色和白色交替，穴道像在呼吸一样张合。安妮下意识地并拢大腿用上最后一点力，欧比旺也射了出来。她这才全身放松，自己的潮吹吸在他的下身，他缓缓退开，躺到她旁边。浪潮褪去。

“你喜欢吗？”欧比旺摘掉安全套，搂着安妮让她趴在自己胸口。见她半晌没有回话，欧比旺的呼吸沉下。“对不起，或许我不该……”

“不不，”她爬起来，凑到他耳边，“刚才我太累了。我从来不知道这有这么棒。我感觉你在我肚子里，简直能冲到喉咙里去。”

欧比旺被逗笑了。

“我想你再摸摸我。”安妮扯过被单，把他们罩进去，她缩在欧比旺身边，杏仁般的乳房夹着他的手臂。他便顺着她蝴蝶骨的轮廓描过去，“想要我让你舒服吗。”他从她怀里钻下去，双手再分开她的臀瓣，把舌头凑上前舔散那里的褶皱。“喜欢吗？小黑猫。”

“噢，噢，噢。”

“我的天……”安妮再醒过来的时候已经是中午，她眼神迷离地看着窗外两个高悬的太阳，先想到的是忘记设闹钟了，然后掀开被子，看着自己腰上的吻痕和身下欧比旺衣服盖住的一片水渍，这才想起来脸红。

“抱歉我耽误你赚钱了，但是不太忍心叫醒你。”欧比旺靠着门框站着。“我让有几个人把要修理的东西留在你仓库，应该不要紧吧。”

“哦，没事。”安妮说。欧比旺凑过来吻她，温柔的让她头脑一蒙。她在床上抱着膝盖想了一会。“我今晚有夜校，下午干脆也不开了，我带你去玩。”

“去玩？”

“对，我知道个好地方。”安妮咬着嘴角一笑，“每一天都不能浪费。今天是第二天，明天就是第三天。”

下午的太阳都能把沙地煮熟。安妮带着他穿过一片荒无人烟、连草都见不着的黄沙，之后出现了山丘，山顶的高度逐渐攀升。

“没有沙地人藏在这里吗？”

“呃，应该没有，或者大概搬走了。”

欧比旺被呛到，“你说什么？”

“就是没有，我来这里不知道多少次了都没事。要是有沙地人我可能早就变串串香了。”

安妮把摩托丢在山路半腰，拉着他的手爬到两个峭壁夹出的缝隙之间。她踩着石块一路往前，直到阳光被另一颗高峰全部挡住。“这里就是了。”安妮把防沙的袍子和上衣一块脱下，跟鞋子一起放到石缝里卡住。

“你在干什么。”

欧比旺看着女孩在他面前脱光，只剩下灰灰的棉麻里衣。安妮大大咧咧地一笑，突然向后一仰。原来她之前站在一个断崖边上，她跃下的身影直接从欧比旺眼前消失。他吓了一大跳。

“嘿！下面是个水塘啊！”她的声音被石壁回荡开来，“你快停止你的绝地魔法，放我下去。”

等欧比旺也终于跳下来，翻起的水花打在干燥许久的石头上，安妮扑腾着游过来，“真是的，你把我的惊喜都毁了。你难道觉得我很想在你面前表演自杀吗？”

“对不起，我错了我错了。”

“算啦，不过靠你的原力是不是能直接把我托上去，我就不用像以前那样再爬个十几分钟，就为再跳一遍了。”

欧比旺任命地滥用起原力，再听着女孩一阵夸张的尖叫后猛地坠入水中，水花直直地朝欧比旺的脸打过去。她大笑着指着欧比旺扭曲的表情，“啊哦，忘记提醒你站远一点了。”

他们游到水潭的边缘，那里水够浅，站起来都只及膝盖。安妮把自己在石头上摊开，闭上眼睛，任由山间透过的那一点点阳光匀称地铺在自己身上。透了水的胸衣几乎透明，紧贴她的皮肤，跟呼吸同步一起一落。

“不打算给我让点地方？”

安妮翻了个身，后背朝上摊着，偏着头看着欧比旺挤进她身旁那一小块日光下。

“你能看到什么？”

“嗯，水波在石头上的反射，像肥皂泡；一小块天空，今天天很蓝，没有云。”

“你喜欢吗？”安妮在他耳边咧着嘴笑，“我猜这是所谓的私人天地，我的小世界，之类的。”

“这地方只有你一个人知道？”

“我给我几个朋友讲过，但他们都比较，呃，怕水。”

“好吧，”从欧比旺胸部的起伏来看他在笑，“那就只有你一个人享受了，真开心。”

看他绕了一圈后又回避了她的问题，安妮干脆直接趴到欧比旺身上，乳房隔着薄薄的棉布压在他胸口，“可以再来一回吗？”

欧比旺噎了一口笑，“昨晚还不够？直接升级到野合，你这跨度也太大了。”

“你以为这个年纪谁还没有在集市的小巷子里给那些男孩子口过，所以，严格来讲我不是新手。”安妮凑过去索吻，“唔，主要是，你让我感觉很好。”

他任由她一阵乱啃。“那难道你带了安全套？”

“我好像把昨天剩下来的正好装在衣服口袋里了。不过可以不用吗？”

“当然不行，除非你吃药。不过你带了就更不必冒险。”

“吃药？”

“你们这里难道没有吗？天哪，银河卫生部真该好好治理一下中外环的性教育问题。”

“哦，等等，”安妮转转眼珠，“应该有的，我听隔壁餐馆的服务员们讲过这个东西。不过，你现在先得再把我提上去，我的衣服在上面。”安妮兴奋地站起身。

“那你准备好了。”欧比旺用原力举起女孩轻盈的身子。她像一只小鸟一样划向天空。

在她上夜校的时间，R2和欧比旺已经把最后的飞船零件全部拼好。安妮下课后，看见欧比旺站在大门边的路灯下等她，手里还拿着几个竹棍。

“这个好吃。”他给安妮递了一串黑漆漆的烤肉。

安妮怀疑地看了一眼，最终在欧比旺鼓励的眼神下咬了一口。

“噢，真的。你在哪里买的？我怎么从没找到过。”

“就夜市中段，一个头上长角的家伙的铺子。”

“怪不得，”安妮从他手上又拿来一串，“我跟那个店主，呃，由于飞艇竞赛有点私人恩怨。”

欧比旺笑了笑。他跟在安妮身旁。这时又一批较小的孩子从学校的大门叽叽喳喳地涌出，有的三两结伴奔向集市的方向，或者被父亲母亲接住了书包，揽着肩膀往回走。安妮在他两融化进人群时牵住欧比旺的手。

“你明天想做什么？”女孩洗好澡后把半干的头发随便一扎，抬腿爬进被子里，在狭小的枕头上和欧比旺面对面侧躺着，她湿乎乎的鼻息近在咫尺地落在欧比旺脸颊上。

“你从来不吹头吗。”

“唔，没必要，”安妮嘟囔着，“在这里都干得很快。”

 _我什么都不想做，看着你就好了。_ 你头顶的发旋，发丝散落在枕头上；早上八点被床头柜上的小闹钟叫醒，塔图因的两个太阳已经挂在半空，在自己怀里迷迷糊糊地醒过来。他轻轻推她的背，女孩带着起床气在他手臂上用力地一锤。残破的闹铃响了一两分钟后，她才伸手把它按掉，走到水槽前闭着眼刷牙，然后脱下睡裙，从床角七七八八挂着的衣服里随便挑出两件换上。拉开布帘，给店门开锁，在柜台后撑着下巴，翻出本子对账、记笔记。检查门口的风铃还在好好挂着，转身走到仓库，和先前待机的小机器人打招呼。欧比旺帮着她把几堆破铜烂铁分类。安妮在一个古怪的小电器跟前盘腿坐下，把几根电线剪开，末端贴上胶布，开始敲敲打打。

上午有三个客人。一个吸尘器，一个打不起火的摩托艇，一个小机器人——实际上只是充电线接反了而已，安妮跟客人指出后就看着她抱歉的离开店门。欧比旺用她有限的食材做了点午饭。之后再有四个，她还跟那个讨价还价的科拉图人吵了一架。下午过半后，安妮返回仓库，收音机忽高忽低地放着欧比旺小时候流行的歌，她忙活到晚霞爬上大半天空，才把今天的那几件东西基本修完，给R2交代好零碎的工作，她在房间另一端把满是机油痕迹的工作服投进水槽，在它准确地落进去后小小地欢呼一声。在黄昏交界的时候带欧比旺奔到夜市，毫无规划地左奔右跑，给他介绍这个不能错过的汤铺，那个一定得尝的小吃店，怂恿欧比旺用原力作弊，玩机枪游戏给她换伍基人玩偶。“这玩偶看上去仿佛是在旧拖把上缝了两个眼睛。”“我不管。这个动的太快了，我从来就没成功过，快帮我。”今晚的两个月亮近乎是完美的圆形，不仔细看辨别不出靠左的那一点点棱角。安妮满足地拎着棕色毛绒拖把往回走。他们冲澡，冲掉一天下来凝结在皮肤上细小的沙子。她明晃晃地做起暗示，“周日店休。”在被窝里把睡裙踢掉。“最后一次了。”欧比旺撕开盒子里唯一一个塑料包装。他扶着她，让她坐上自己的髋骨，她双手撑在他胸前，轻盈的腰肢颤抖地动起来。她舒舒服服地发出呜咽，在最后几下时大声地叫床。高潮过后，两人晕晕乎乎地趴在一起喘气。

没有人想开口。她默许欧比旺把闹钟调成他被允许停留的最迟的时间点。他耳边的呼吸逐渐变缓。欧比旺盯着低矮的天花板。

早些时候，安妮让她帮忙取一个挂在墙上的工具。“那个十二寸活口扳手，不不，不是，下面一排最大的那个——那个不是扳手，是我自己拼起来的小道具，再往左一个。”

“我从来就不太擅长弄这种东西。只知道它们如何运转等等基本的内容。我徒弟看起来倒是挺有天分。”欧比旺苦笑。

“那平常是谁修啊？”

“哦，你知道，维修组，机器人之类的。这就跟我会开飞船，但不必会飙飞船一样，不是很要紧。”

“那你到底有什么特殊技能。”安妮打趣。

“我猜我擅长的只有当绝地了。”

对视被前门的风铃声打断。安妮翻身站起走出去。

是他被绑住了，他没有向前的选择，只能在放手前能握多久就是多久。今天给他展示的一切——抱着她醒来，直到重新靠着她光裸的肩膀睡下，等待下一天——这不是可能性，是摊开掌心就会碎掉的梦。

他想过半夜离开。欧比旺很容易就能感应到他自己的光剑，不需要安妮为他指出她放在了哪里。但这过于残忍，她至少需要得到一个告别。安妮在欧比旺身边安静地呼吸着，像个歇息的小动物，轻巧快活，想飞到蓝天，想抓住流星。

如果她是梦的变数，至少欧比旺想让她飞得更高。让他来把她托起来，就像前一天他做的那样。

他爬下床，把自己衣服口袋里的飞船钥匙改了口令，拉开抽屉掖在安妮的外衣下面。他小声打开通话线路，让卢米娜拉帮最后一个忙——现在就让R4开一艘小飞船过来，七小时，再用七小时回航，足够我赶在时间点前回到圣殿。我发你坐标。他走到店面，在台子底下找到第一天他给安妮汇信用点的机器。欧比旺数着时间。

安妮在闹钟刚刚响起前醒了。欧比旺已经坐在她床头，眼睛盯着窗外，空气过于安静，所以他好像被铃声吓了一跳。他回头摁掉闹钟的时候对上安妮的眼睛。

“小猫，早上好。”

安妮从被子里钻出脑袋。她知道欧比旺在等什么，所以没心情回应他的温柔。在房间被沉默灌满之前，她下床，拉开底层的抽屉，死水塘被划出波纹，安妮的内衣靠着一些零碎的小收藏一起搁着，他看见自己被铺在当中的光剑。

他没有动。安妮一丝不挂的靠着橱柜旁的墙，跟它并列站住，脚背磨蹭着另一只脚腕。

无声的竞争。

安妮似乎是感觉到冷，小声地吸了一下鼻子，引住欧比旺的目光，随后，他看到一滴小小的眼泪从她眼角落了下去。

像块小小的玻璃渣，毫无防备地扎在他脚背。

欧比旺再也忍不住，冲到墙边揽着她的后颈亲吻，她挂在他脖子上忙乱地回应。安妮感觉到他硬了，被撑起来的裤子抵着她胯骨上方的凹陷，她伸手解他的裤带，欧比旺没有动手阻止，但在她的嘴唇边说着不行。“我想要你，我想要你。”安妮软绵绵地抽着气，把欧比旺的阴茎解放出来。他一只手摁在她的脑袋上方，把她抵在墙上做起扩张，安妮的大腿抬起，夹住欧比旺的腰。

“但是，我……”

“现在就进来，我想要。”安妮闭上眼睛贴上他的脸颊，把自己的泪痕蹭去。他没法说不，欧比旺两手撑在她大腿内则白皙的皮肤上，把她双腿分开，从而挤进去。她的脚踝交叉在他臀部，只有后背一下一下地撞向墙壁，但摩擦力也不够阻止她向下滑，只能重重的落向他们的交合处。

安妮应激，大叫着猛地收紧，欧比旺在她颈窝低吼出来，他一手抱住女孩的腰，小幅度地磨合了一会。安妮抓紧他的肩膀，他这才开始动作，几乎整根退出再冲进来，她下落，他达到从未触及过的更深的地方，被热乎乎地包围。最后欧比旺深深埋在里面射精。突然迸发出的暖流填满了任何空当，安妮仿佛浑身触电，靠着石墙的脊背紧紧绷住，再徐徐散落。

欧比旺抱着她回到床边，直到她在床上跪下才把软下来的阴茎退出，像被拔掉了瓶塞，涨得满满的穴道放松下来，白浊顺着她腿间流下，安妮贴在他胸口，听着心脏的鼓动。

“别忘记去吃药。我不想看你受伤。”

“嗯，”她嘀咕，她先小声地说了些欧比旺没听清的话，随后开口。

“我，我不喜欢这个地方。到处都是沙子，只有沙子，我找不到任何其他东西。”

_可是你知道我唯一不能说的就是跟我走。跟我走，我什么都无法给你。_

“别哭，”欧比旺搂着她光滑的肩胛，仿佛什么坚韧又易碎的东西，我的小黑猫，“别哭。”泪水把他的心脏一条条地划开，然后它哗啦啦地散掉。他一遍一遍地吻过她的眼角，亲去眼泪，直到安妮死死揪着他衣角的手松开来。欧比旺起身把光剑别回腰带上，走到门口时又突然折回，像第一次亲吻，他把嘴唇烙刻上她的。

流星落下。“我爱你。再见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拔吊无情转身就跑大渣男！！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （中外环性教育请加大力度！！面对渣男女孩子要保护好自己！！

安妮终于看到欧比旺留下的飞船钥匙时，才想起来那个困惑的一些可能性。

她先凭着记忆回到欧比旺停靠飞船的地方，它还好好地被电流场装置保护着，没遭受被贾哇人肢解的命运。之后她回到家，在睡觉前找到在独自乘凉的施密，小心翼翼地开口：“妈妈，我想问你一件事，”她害怕地抓着母亲的手，放在自己的小腹，“我有三个月没来月经了。”

施密的脸色一下子变了。

“我不想问他是谁。你下个月才到成年的年龄，事情怎么样也不会更糟。”她焦急地握着安妮的手，反复揉着她的掌心，“这样，你是不是有飞船，去一个别的星球，找靠得住的地方。我不能让你在塔图因做手术。我想办法看能匀出多少信用点给你。”

“不用，妈妈，我的钱足够……”

“那好，最近做工作都让自己别太累，小心你的身体。你到了十八岁就能去正规诊所了。需要我陪你去吗？”

“我自己去。”

“哦，安妮。”施密抱住女儿小小的身子。“告诉我，他爱你吗？”

“嗯，”她抽了抽鼻子，咬字坚定，“嗯。”

母亲这才突然认识到，她的修理铺可能要关上好一阵子了。她在安妮的后背带着不确定的鼓励拍了拍，没有说话。

“我可以帮你做这件事，但是，你知道如果这种事被发现，绝地是会被议会除名的。”阿索卡瞟着安妮墙上贴的照片，每一张都洋溢着饱满的快乐，而却隐隐散发着一种古怪感，她判断为父亲的缺席。

“我不会怎么样的，”安妮表情轻松的一扬嘴角，“再说，明面上跟绝地搞什么不清不楚的关系，对我的生意并不好。”

“但是，但是。”阿索卡有太多问题了，反而最后都梗到喉头没有了声音。

“你相信一见钟情吗？”

“呃，什么？”

“只需要几秒钟，你看到他，对视，然后就被嵌到了一起。一加一等于一，在一起的时候没有了你我，是共同体。每时每刻都开心地想笑，因为飞的很高，你们之外的事情都变成了若隐若现的云，可以当点缀也可以不重要。但是你们在中心，在宇宙的中心，一种纯粹的，爆发的力量，你活过来了，你就是他他就是你。”

“……可是这种事发生之后，你不，对他，就……”

“这是两回事。”安妮盯了她一小会，“我知道我在想什么。我的脑子很清楚。当初放弃流产是我自愿的。”

有力。安妮直视别人眼睛时，带着一种强硬的执着，并没有委言劝说的任何意图，是一个直接乎上眼前的拳头。Take it or leave it.

“给他了那个雕刻的白方片的是你吗？”

“哦，那个。Japor的骨片，在塔图因是个好运符。”

她看着对面人笔挺的腰板，自信，自豪，仿佛不可一世又满不在乎。阿索卡心中的火苗油然而生地被她点亮。她再想起她师父。几年前开始他开始频繁地被派到银河的各个角落，追查七七八八的案子和交易，阿索卡跟着他快跑遍了半个宇宙。永远不变的风趣，冷静，临危不乱，精心策划的抓捕行动后，他一言不发地站在刺眼的闪光灯下，身后是整齐的军队队列，他看着罪犯被压上船。而好几次，阿索卡听到他小声地骂道，“这有什么意义，我到底在干什么。”然后从聚光灯下走开。

她知道他并非永远是这副淡然的样子，现在她终于了解到师父在寻找什么。

黑和白，火和冰。他们却拉扯，胶着；超新星爆炸。

“我们都做了选择。”最后，阿索卡说道，“我帮你。他该选择了。”

阿索卡告诉他，她有个朋友想跟他说几句话。她领他走向房门，自己在门旁站定，没有要帮他开门的意思。

欧比旺愣了愣，“你没有什么要告诉我的吗。”他问。

“这不是我的事情。”阿索卡的表情骤然变得严肃。当她决定了什么，事态鲜有会偏离航线的趋势。

欧比旺仍然没有反应。阿索卡把后脑勺转向他，然而人还是靠在墙边一动不动，仿佛他走了她就会再把他推回原地。这是最后通牒了。他拧开铁灰色的门把手。房间里布置的很简单，杂物随意地堆叠，营造出生活的氛围，她直直地站在房间正中央。

“如果你还记得我。”她看上去不打算让他好过，想来想去的开场白选了这句，但是说的却很别扭。

欧比旺哑口无言。

阿索卡让他进房间的时候，他从没想过这还是一个可能性，他好像很陌生地盯着她的脸——五官比以前长开不少，眉毛多了锋角，眼眶也更加深邃，头发剪短了，右眼上还有一道疤。就这样过了好像很久，直到安妮重新动了动表情，用牙齿咬住下唇又滑开，呼之欲出的直白劲头这才从一切裂缝里迎面扑来，鲜活生动，跟五六年前一样丝毫未变。他一瞬间差点落下眼泪。

“你还准备说什么吗。”现在她真的开始不耐烦，扬起头，朝他眨了眨眼睛，他的注意力又被带到那个淡粉的痕迹，他从未吻过的伤口。一阵膈应的恶寒令欧比旺一抖。

——她怎么可能没变，欧比旺对安妮这几年的经历一无所知。实际上，从那时到现在，他想象过无数种可能性，在这时所有的假设全部坍塌，在看得见摸得着的现实面前，它们弱小的没有存在的余地。欧比旺被狠狠地刺痛，他眼前的此时此刻扎眼的像喷出的鲜血，但他意识到，源头并不是安妮，他没法怪罪她，而是时间在没有经过他允许的情况下，让她长大了。

最终，他只从喉咙里挤出来一句，“为什么”，哑的几乎没发出声音，这沉默的些许时间仿佛花了他半辈子。

“我需要见你。”

欧比旺才注意到安妮的手背在后面。他还来不及、也没敢继续想下去，太迟了，安妮把手伸到他能看见的地方。两只小小的，柔软的拳头握着她两手的中指和食指，她的裙摆下面的小脚丫开始向外移动。

“他有你的头发和眼睛。卢克。”

欧比旺感觉喉咙被堵住，呼吸停滞，心口有股重量把他向下拽，好像被绑了铅球一样，击破骨头和血肉，沉到深深的洞底。她所说的那个男孩满脸羞涩，站在安妮大腿后，躲躲闪闪的。他对上他的视线，他就逃开了，欧比旺便如梦初醒地重新看向安妮的脸。

“我，我以为你……”

“当时我不知道。”

“什么？”欧比旺用梗在喉口的一团气难以置信地发声。

“我也没有想过这会发生。我的意思是，我吃药了，但当时也不太懂，然后……直到后来，事情就是这样。不管怎么样，你现在就看着他们。” 安妮说话的时候手还在微微颤抖，直到说完，她才放开卢克和莉娅，手臂垂在身侧。小女孩站到母亲身旁，看得出她很困惑，于是就带着同样倔强的质询望向他，寻求答案。欧比旺被看的头皮发麻，喘着粗气，尽力让自己思考，至少挤出一句话，这样就能让安妮再次开口，你来我往。 “安妮，我……对不起……”换你了。

“关于？”

她身上多了一种凶狠的、冷漠的老练，欧比旺不禁猜这些年她带着两个孩子到底经历过什么。“我从没想让你受苦。”

“这部分不关你的事。”

“什么？我真的很抱歉，天哪，你那会是不是才刚成年。这从不是你该承受的，对不起，安妮，对不起。”

安妮眯了眯眼睛，她生气了。“什么我该不该的，你没权利为我做决定。”

“但这是我的责任，我本应……”

“你没有义务给我任何东西。来之后我靠自己，修理管理，组织一切，照顾他们俩。我现在有体面的朋友，工作伙伴，生意。我付得起钱，让卢克和莉娅去上层上学。我不需要你的什么承诺和什么他妈的保护，何况你从来就没给过。”

“安妮……”欧比旺觉得自己口干舌燥，“我很抱歉，你知道我本来就什么保证都无法给你。我只是不想失去你。我一直以为，我一直以为你不在了。我回去过，但那时候你的店变成了一个酒馆。我向那边的人打听，都不知道你去了哪。”

“你不想失去我？如果你从没打算继续，你就不该回塔图因。”

“我只想知道你是不是好好的。我这些年去过无数个星球，我从来不知道你原来就在这里，还有这些事。”

“你难道一开始不就是想要我来这里？” 她破天荒笑出了声，“我可以用你的飞船来科洛桑，去底层世界，或许用那一大笔钱找个住处，等着我发现你，然后呢？你在你想找我的时候披上袍子，悄悄敲开我的门，让我做你的小婊子，早上再看你像那天一样穿上衣服就离开。不是吗？是不是很好。”

“你是这样以为的吗？”欧比旺哽住了，他放低声音，“我从来不是……我以为你想去每个星球旅游，而你为了帮我修飞船又少了那些零件。”

她的眼眶红了，嘴上依然咄咄逼人，“所以你本来就是打算再当一回绝地圣人？拯救别人帮她圆梦，我们的那几天就不算什么了吗。”

“我爱你。”他绝望地告白，“看到你第一眼一切就变了，我从来没有祈求它会发生，但它就是这样，我爱你。”

“然后你就走了。这真的很自私。”

“我没法……我只能去放下，你知道我没有别的选择。”

“那你就真的放下了？你就想也不想的假设我能做同样的事？”

欧比旺用一种欲哭无泪的哀伤望着她，“你恨我吗？恨我吧，我宁愿你恨我，我完全就不该开始，是我让你承受了这么多。”

“就为你刚才说的这句，我恨你。”

欧比旺快要心如死灰，他在最后轻轻地问道，“但是为什么？你现在来找我。”

他终于问了。

安妮迈着坚定的步子，站到欧比旺跟前，用她蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地对上他的视线，间隔的岁月在凝视中被瞬间蒸发，像一个从未存在的梦，雾飘走，当初那个十七岁的小姑娘再次看着他，把恨说成一句表白，把她自己剖析在他眼前，清澈，执着，拖拽住全宇宙星星的重量。

“来重新给你一个机会。I dare you to love me.”

阿索卡背靠着墙壁，站在关上的门边，抱着手臂，食指不间断地点着胳膊肘。隔音效果并不好，加上力敏者的能力，她很容易能听清墙里面的对话内容。这使得她手指的速度越来越快。

欧比旺很容易了解其他人，而几乎没什么人了解欧比旺。在她决定离开绝地秩序之后，她回去收拾了一些东西，然后从正门离开，在宽阔的广场中央再回过头，审视了一会这栋庄严高大的建筑。

有人从后方那棵树下走过来站在她身边。

“师父，你知道……”

“我知道，祝你好运。”

她当然明白，他师父知道她在想什么，但是她不是想问这个。于是阿索卡转过身看向欧比旺。

他叹了一口气。

“有些东西坏掉就修不好了，有些事做了就不能回头了。”

“这你可说不定。是你教我的，任何事都不是非黑即白，事情有可能还会更好，重要的是我做了选择。”

“那这条路就由你来帮我开路探索咯。”欧比旺笑了。

“但为什么？”

她还是没有从他那里得到答案。

几年前，不记得何时开始，欧比旺在他光剑的底端凿了一个小洞，把一个皮绳上挂着的小玩意绑了上去。就像阿索卡的头饰，从不离身。他说是在一个外环的小星球上别人给他的，可以给他带来好运。

一场危险的胜利之后，阿索卡累的瘫倒在机舱地板上，问他到底是哪个小星球，我也要去搞一个。她本意是开玩笑，但也不完全是，如果欧比旺不是恰巧在那个时候发现可以利用的机关，现在他们已经在火坑里被烧成烤肉了。如果欧比旺此生有什么遗憾，她猜一定跟那块动物骨头有关系。

“那个地方，晚上有两个月亮。每天晚上它们缺角的弧度都不一样。”欧比旺沉默了一会。“有时候，见到什么人，什么东西，或者就是突如其来，眨一下眼睛，肥皂泡破掉啵地一下破掉，同一段记忆重播。它生动，生动的要命，不论何时都能跨越时间跳到眼前。而它又是静止的，一动不动，一切都在过去式，我能把那几个晚上双月的缺角毫无偏差的记下来。

“不朽，又有限。七天，七天。永远不会告诉你第八天晚上的月亮会是什么形状。”

阿索卡的询问消散在凝固的沉默里，又没有回答。

随着岁月叠加，恐惧好像成了更为难以启齿的东西。它就像一个静静等待的黑洞，肯定它，仿佛就否认了这么久以来建立的一切，自身便不再有任何意义；或者恐惧的事物本身，才是唯一能点亮生命的星光，而这样似乎更糟，等于承认从头到尾，你的一生都是谎言。

为什么，为什么？第八天月亮的缺角到底是什么弧度，你能数到八吗？——或许你仍然害怕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再一次：作品被展示给他人之后就不再属于创作者，二次创作可以是展现自己的人物解读，然后当然每个人的version都会不太一样。已经逐渐接受了同一个人物在我自己的每个故事里都有区别，所以这篇里的安妮也是特别的。  
> 欧比旺绝不承认爱情的可能性，但是安妮就是会冲到他面前，问你敢不敢爱我的那个小姑娘。
> 
> special thanks（部分灵感来源）：  
> 我滴基友（hi there），没有你的 没被带走留在塔图因ani和爱过就离开的渣男脑洞 & 性教育缺失小破村Ani和上过床就跑渣男脑洞 就不会有这篇文  
> 海明威  
> call me by your name的书  
> 电影Imagine Me & You (那句百合花语是这里看到借来用的）（这电影里还有一个出现了几秒的伊万的立牌，我笑到天昏地暗）
> 
> （照海哥的书附录的瞎搞：）  
> 附录-思考书名时罗列的备选方案  
> \- 七天爱情  
> \- 渣男出来混总是要还的  
> \- 少女杀手大渣男  
> \- 一篇写着写着都想打死欧比旺的东西  
> \- 施密麻麻你女儿被渣男骗走了！  
> \- 中外环性教育缺失造成的惨案  
> \- 你就说吧你敢不敢承认  
> \- 另一个视角：欧比旺就像结婚了之后遇见love of my life把别人小姑娘搞怀孕还死不承认的大渣男  
> \- 看完欢迎来批斗渣男


End file.
